


hold me like a breath

by beautifcl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Cuddles, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie cries alot, Fluff, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Multi, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sad, benverly - Freeform, richie feels bad, richie is an alcholic, richie needs help, soft, they love eachother, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifcl/pseuds/beautifcl
Summary: "hold me like you hold you hold your breath when i kiss you"





	hold me like a breath

Richie sat on the stool in the pub, a bottle of beer in his left hand, he inhaled the stench of the bar, it smelt of sweat and alcohol and a faint hint of vomit left by some fool who obviously drank too much, he let out a deep sigh at took a big sip of his beer, finishing the bottle. 

“Hey tozier, want another?” said the man behind the bar, filling up a glass of ale and passing it to a middle aged looking man beside him.

“No, i think three is enough for me tonight, i need to get home to Eddie, its past half past seven and he’s probably worried” he muttered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, there were two texts and a missed call.

edds: richie where are you  
edds: im guessing you are at the bar again, please come home soon  
1 missed call from edds.

He felt guilt pull on his heart as he read the messages, he typed out a reply as he walked out of the bar.

hey sorry edds, yeah i’m out but im getting a taxi now, i’ll be back home soon, i love you

He hit send and flagged down a taxi outside the bar, he had been in that taxi before several times so the driver didn’t even have to ask where he lived. The taxi pulled up outside of richie and eddies home, richie thanked the driver and stepped out, almost tripping over the curb but regaining his balance just in time, he opened the gate and walked up the small path, passing the perfectly trimmed hedge that eddie spent all day doing a few weeks ago, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, eddie was sitting on the stairs when richie came in, even in the poor lighting from the lack of working light bulbs in the entrance way richie could see that eddies eyes were red.

“Edds what’s wrong?” richie asked, kneeling down to sit on the stair beside eddie.

“I missed you richie, i had the shittiest day at work today and i really just wanted to come home to a hug from you richie, but instead i had to come home to a cold and empty house-”

“Eddie i-” richie cut him off

“Richie just listen to me, i come home to an empty house way too often, then you come back an hour later, smelling like alcohol and it hurts me richie, this is the second time this week and it’s only thursday” eddie started crying, he looked down at his hands which were resting in his lap.

“it hurts that it seems like you would rather go to some smelly and unhygienic bar instead of stay home with me” eddies voice shuddered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Eddie look at me” richie spoke softly, trying not to cry himself, he placed his hand on richie's face and skimmed the pad of his thumb across the skin near eddies mouth, wiping away a tear as he did so.  
“I love you more than anything in the world, i realize i have a problem i just don't know what to do, i promise i will make it up to you” eddie nodded and put his arm around richies neck, silently asking for a hug, richie pulled eddies body towards his he held eddie close to him and held him there.

“Rich please have a shower before bed, you smell like alcohol and i don't want to have to wash the sheets just because you smell” eddie said, letting go of the hug

“I mean we could give you another reason to wash the sheets if you want” Richie said with a cheeky smile and an attempted wink that was more like a blink.

Eddie gave him a look then rolled his eyes "just go and have a shower"

richie walked up the stairs, with his long legs he is able to skip a stair with each stride he takes while eddie prefers to just run up the stairs as fast as he can, one step at a time, he grabs a towel from the cupboard and turns the shower on.

eddie sat on the kitchen counter, something his mum would never let him do as a child, and waiting for the jug to boil so he could make richie and himself a hot chocolate before going to sleep. it had become routine for them to go to bed early, it gave them more time in the morning to fully soak in each others presence before eddie headed off to work. They did that in many ways, each day was new. Since richie was not at all, in any way shape or form, a morning person it normally started off with eddie either ripping the covers off the bed and opening the curtains, singing some ridiculous song about how richie should embrace the morning or something like that, which richie hated, not eddies singing, but the ripping off of covers. But if he was in that mood he would, if he wasn’t already from sleeping, put his head on richies shoulder so his head was on the base of richies neck and wait until he woke up.

it was those days eddie was glad that his work shirt covered the bottom half of his neck.  
Eddie was deep in thought when richie came down the stairs not wearing his glasses and wearing a baggy t-shirt and some boxers. His wet, freshly washed dark hair dripping down onto the t-shirt.

The constant dripping noise of the water dropping off his hair and onto the kitchen floor snapped eddie out of his daze

eddie looked up and was slightly taken aback by the sight he saw, he had seen richie like this before but each and every time he did, it was as if he never had before. 

“please dry your hair rich, you look very hot but having wet hair will make you get cold then you’ll get sick and then-“ eddie began 

“will you dry it for me, i mean you have the hair blower thing right?” richie said, reaching over to help eddie pour the hot chocolates and eddie began to search the cupboards for some marshmallows.

eddie stopped searching for the marshmallows and raised an eyebrow “you mean a hairdryer?”

“yeah that”

richie leaned against the bench and smiled in awe as he watched eddie try to reach the top shelf to get the marshmallows down, jumping to reach them, getting so close but not quite touching the rather empty looking bag.

“let me help you spaghetti” richie said walking over beside eddie and effortlessly getting the bag, he kissed eddies cheek after he had retrieved the bag eddie just smiled the same smile that made richies heart fly.

“well dang edds, there’s only one left, and with me, being a good, actually scratch that… FANTASTIC boyfriend i want you to have it” richie said dramatically, handing eddie the marshmallow making eddie laugh.

* *

by the time they had finished their drinks richie’s hair was almost dry from sitting on the couch near the heater, the tv was on but neither of them were really paying attention to it. 

eddies head was in richie's lap and his fingers were buried in eddies hair, gently massaging his scalp, eddies hand made its way to richies neck, and slowly bringing richies face down to his own until he felt richies lips on his own, kissing him slowly eddie felt one of richies hands leave his hair and creep down to his stomach, fiddling with the button on his work shirt, all the while their lips not breaking contact, even though richie had brushed his teeth after his shower eddie could still taste a faint hint of alcohol in richies mouth, it was always there. 

richie moved off the couch, breaking the kiss so eddie's head was on the cushion that richie was previously sitting on, richie was now hovering over eddie, he set his hands firmly on the skin above eddies hips and gradually moved them up eddies body until he was holding eddies wrists above his head against the armrest with one hand and the other had was on eddie's face, his thumb gently pushing eddies bottom lip down.

richie looked down at eddie with that look in his eyes and his hand on eddies cheek,

eddie simply nodded and closed his eyes


End file.
